Namuca
| birthplace = Earth (Fusion) | birthday = September 20th | age = 36 | gender = Female | height = 5'10" | weight = 120lbs | profession = Saiyan Warrior | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | family = Elery and Mizuna (Daughters) | education = | marital status = Formerly Married (Prior to Fusion) | rank = | classification = Fused Saiyan | manga debut = | series debut = Dragon Ball Super: Hollow Soul | movie debut = | english = Amelia Clarke | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = |tblColour =#ffd700 |textColour = }} "Sometimes, you have to embrace the pain you endure, to make room for the love that awaits you." - Namuca Namuca (なむキャ, Namukya) is a Saiyan and the fusion between Castitas and Namui. Having been created by the result of Castitas sacrificing his physical self to save Namui from dying both physically and spiritually, they have found themselves bonded together thanks to the . Though, the fusion has taken her some time to get used to, specifically trying to handle the emotions brought forth between the two. Overview Appearance Namuca has various traits inherited from Namui and Castitas, but Namui has taken the dominant form in physical appearance due to her higher power. Her hair is spiked out and short, combining the hairstyles of both Saiyans, and is black on top, while silver at the bottom. This has since changed to white following the absorption of her Super Saiyan God powers. Her eyes are a deep blue, with a mix of serious and carefree. On her ears are the Potara Earrings that created her. Below the neck, she wears a combination outfit of both Saiyans. With a light blue gi as her base outfit, she wears a silver suit of Saiyan armor with blue trim. Personality Inheriting personality traits from both Castitas and Namui, their personalities have merged into one. With a more serious, yet laidback demeanor, Namuca comes off as the sort of individual who looks like she doesn't care about what happens around her, but those that know her know different; She's had a hard time accepting her fusion because it meant Castitas had to sacrifice his chance of seeing Elery and Mizuna grow up. Even though he sees them growing up in spirit, it still hurts her emotionally knowing that he doesn't get to see them personally. But Namui's side has some reassurance in her taking care of the girls, which helps give Namuca hope in raising Elery and Mizuna. All in all, she cares deeply about her daughters and helps raise them to the best of her abilities, always looking out for them in their studies and personal life. Her maternal instincts had grown stronger since her fusion, and she finds herself more protective of Elery and Mizuna, not wishing to repeat the paths Goku and Vegeta did. Though she respects Goku and Vegeta as warriors, she resents them somewhat as parents, how they treated their children, specifically how Goku had treated Gohan. Though she was aware of it being in the past, she couldn't help but find some distrust in Goku's judgement of pushing Gohan the way he did. Normally, when she was still Namui, she didn't have these worries. But ever since the fusion, her emotions have been a constant state of polar shifts as she tries to come to terms with them. She finds herself apologizing to the two Saiyans a lot for her emotional outbursts, feeling like she has no control over them. Oftentimes, she'll find herself overcome with emotions, often regret, perhaps one of Castitas's feelings of not being able to do anything to help Namui except fuse with her. As such, she often finds the emotional stress to hard to bear and can break down at a moment's notice. Because of this, she's found herself become pacifistic in nature, unwilling to fight because of her emotions. She feels enough people have been hurt by the events that had taken place, and she doesn't want to put her daughters through that same situation. She finds some respect in how laid back Whis is, even in the most stressful of events, and has taken the time to go to him for advice on what she should do to control her emotions. Though, after awakening her Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, she found her emotions to be more at ease, allowing her to live her life much better than she did before. With her emotions more relaxed, she is able to see just how respectable as parents Vegeta and Goku had become, especially most recently. She sees the care they put into taking care of their sons, and Goku helping Gohan take care of Pan whenever he had the chance to. For a mother like herself, she finds some happiness in seeing families to close together. Background Namuca was created by the process of fusion between Saiyans Namui and Castitas. During a battle with perhaps one of their most strongest enemies. Namui and Castitas fought what was considered a god. Though their combined might, with Castitas's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and Namui's full power Legendary Super Saiyan form, helped keep the playing field even, the demon proved to have a trick up his sleeve; A reverse Devilmite Beam, which he named the Angelmite Beam, meant to completely erase anyone it hits if they have a pure heart. Aiming it towards Castitas, he began to charge towards the demon, who changed targets at the last second, hitting Namui while Castitas was going for the offensive. Looking back, he saw Namui wounded, unable to get up. Running up to her, he could see her body fading, as if it was being erased completely. With the realization that not just her body, but her spirit as well, was dying, Castitas had no choice. Taking out the Potara Earrings that Whis had given to him, he requests Namui put one of the earrings on, that he was going to sacrifice his physical form to give Namui a new chance at life. After talking her into it, Namui put on the earring onto her left ear, while Castitas put the other one on his right. As they held hands one last time, the earrings fused them together into a single being; Namuca. Standing back up, she approached the demon. Attempting his Angelmite Beam once again, Namuca nonchalantly knocked it out of the way before approaching the demon and throwing a massive uppercut into his chest, causing his heart to stop beating. Looking down at her hands, she found herself filled with different emotions, the strongest of which were somewhat negative, though she found positive emotions in taking care of her daughters, something she continues to do to this day. Though she often struggles to control her emotions, Elery and Mizuna help pull herself back up when she's fallen. Though she has taken a vow of pacifism, she trains Elery and Mizuna, while also helping them grow academically. Enrolling them into school, she figured that would be best for them, to help them make friends and strive for the knowledge that they seek. During this time, she began undertaking more training from Whis to help her control both her powers, and her emotions. Following a mysterious set of events causing her to lose control of her ki manipulation, she found herself unable to walk like she used to, and fell flat on herself when she tried to get out of bed one morning. Wondering why she couldn't move anymore, Whis explained to her that with the loss of her ability to manipulate ki, which allowed her to move more easily, she can't move under such circumstances. Because of this, she had to learn how to walk normally, as a human would do. With the aid of Whis, she had ti find herself how to do things without ki that she once thought was easy. But without the power of ki to help her, she had to essentially reteach herself everything she once knew. Without her super strength and speed, she had to learn how to walk and take things at a human's pace. She found this to be a very difficult task to do, having taking pride in the powers she had gained through training. But those thoughts gave her an epiphany; If training granted her the powers she had, then training will help her control herself without those powers. Once again training herself like she once did, she put milestones ahead of her that she wanted to pass effortlessly, like she used to as Namui. Finding herself in a comfortable mindset allowed her to more easily learn the basics of her body. Within a week of "training", Namuca found herself able to walk naturally without the aid of ki and managed to find a rhythm with her body's natural strength, which is lessened tremendously by her inability to manipulate ki. She has learned to take things slower with her body being naturally tuned down, knowing she can't push herself like she used to without the aid of ki helping to shield the brunt of the damage she takes. This ended up proving somewhat of a downfall for her, though, as she found herself fighting an unknown individual who began destroying Nikki Town. Even with her Saiyan strength, she was easily overpowered and defeated in but two blows. Being returned to the fortress by Whis, she was given a Senzu to allow her wounds to heal and to rest. Powers To say that Namuca is incredibly powerful would be a devastating understatement. Having been fused from two of the most powerful Saiyans around, one who managed to master her Legendary Super Saiyan state, and another who mastered his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan state, their powers merged, and multiplied with each other, making Namuca's power a league all on its own. If she were actually forced into combat, it's a possibility she could destroy just about anyone who gets in her way. With devastating physical attacks, Namuca can cause the ground to fissure just by tapping her foot against it. Merely slamming her tail on the ground is enough to shatter steel. Her control over ki is nothing short of extraordinary. Having refined her ki so perfectly, Namuca ensures that very little of it is pushed out in an aura, allowing her to keep her ki reserves high at all times. Those who see her aura notice it flows in a wisp like form, very thin, very pure. Despite all these powers at her disposal, Namuca remains a pacifist, only stepping in and temporarily breaking her vows if it means protecting her daughters. If anyone wants to get to them, they'd have to get to her first, which is so much easier said than done. Having pushed her body to limits never even thought of, Namuca is the pinnacle of the perfect Saiyan warrior. With devastating power in both her strength, and her ki blasts, Namuca's weaknesses are few and far between, and are largely covered by her strengths. With all this power at her disposal, one could say she could topple gods themselves, but she knows that even her power pales in comparison to the power of a God of Destruction. Namuca herself is humble; She knows full well the extent of her abilities, and knows how to use them properly thanks to her training with Whis. This training also granted her two, very powerful transformations, both of which she uses sparingly, depending on the situation at hand. Transformations Namuca is capable of performing three separate transformations. The first is the Kaio-Ken. Namui's signature transformation, Namuca has picked up the transformation relatively easily and is capable of pushing it up to the times fifty range without any stress put on her body. This allows her to deal incredible damage to her opponents, with her razor sharp reflexes, and incredible boosts in strength and speed. For the longest time, she kept to this transformation, perfecting it in ways never seen before. Her Kaio-Ken is truly incredible, capable of pushing her body to limits not even the North Kai himself thought was physically possible. Gone were the days of someone not being able to push it beyond times three, for Namuca pushed it leagues beyond that, and finds herself completely unaffected by its drawbacks. She has truly become one with the transformation, turning it into her own. The second of her transformations was achieved largely on accident. Having witnessed a full moon during her training with Whis, she found herself transformed, for the first time in her life, to not just an Oozaru, but a Golden Oozaru. Finding herself on a rampage, she had a memory of her two daughters. Using that emotional link, Namuca managed to take control over her emotions. As her body began reverting back, her God ki began to flow back into her body, transforming her. She wasn't just a Super Saiyan 4, but she was a different type of Super Saiyan altogether; A purified Super Saiyan 4. With her body relaxed and free of stress, her body was able to react to the transformation, turning the once normally brutish form into something of pure elegance. With long, straight black hair and relaxed eyes, her aura flowed white, pure and calm. This is the pinnacle of the Super Saiyan 4, and it multiplies the Saiyan's power to beyond that of even the full power Super Saiyan 4. In this state, Namuca can traverse long distances in almost no time thanks to the transformation's incredible boost of speed. Her strength is practically off the charts in this scale, allowing her to perform all sorts of extraordinary deeds. Even then, though, she has one last transformation up her sleeve, one that trumps the two transformations before her; A true, Super Saiyan God. Having awakened this power from a combination of emotional stress and dedication to her training, Namuca found herself transforming due to the repressed anger she felt over Goku and Vegeta's prior treatment of their children, how they put Gohan and Trunks through so much physical turmoil and abandoning them during a good portion of their lives. With this anger sharpened so much by her maternal instincts, her God ki felt the emotional distress. As the dam broke, she transformed. But she was no ordinary Super Saiyan God, she was at a level even beyond that, one that even Whis didn't think existed; A full powered, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. With her hair turned completely pale white, her transformation was so incredible, it could be felt across the entire universe, with planets near the edge of the universe feeling the faint warmth of her transformation. This is her epoch, her true, ultimate form. In this state, her body feels, to her, completely weightless. She can move in ways she never thought possible. In this state, she can almost match Beerus blow for blow, though the latter still keeps the edge due to his overall, superior strength. Her speed is beyond incredible, capable of traversing at nearly the speed of light. Some people don't even see her take a single step before she's right beside them, a testament to how incredibly fast she has become in this form. As a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, she found herself pushing herself further than she ever has before. Despite this, she remains peaceful, and her pacifistic nature still remains strong. The Elder Kai has stated that she's become one with herself, having gained inner peace. Now, in full control of her emotions, she feels like she can do virtually anything that she sets her mind to, no longer being bound by the emotional stress she had to endure for the longest time. Quotes "But.... how?!" Opponent's response to Namuca not reacting to one of his attacks. "Because, as a soon to be broken man once said; You're either perfect... '''or you're not me'." Namuca's response. "''A black belt only covers two inches of your ass. It's up to you to cover the rest." "When doubt seeps in you got two roads you can take either road. You can go to the left or you can go to the right and believe me, they'll tell you failure is not an option. That is ridiculous. Failure is always an option. Failure is the most readily available option at all times, but it's a choice. You can choose to fail or you can choose to succeed. And if we can plant seeds and let him know, ‘Move your feet, keep your hands up, stay off the bottom.' That is the road to victory, or self-doubt and negative talk, and that is the road to failure. But failure is always there, and it's okay to recognize that. If I can leave you with anything today, in my long journey through this is, one, it's okay. Two, it's normal. And as athletes and especially as warriors, as warriors we hate to admit weakness to ourselves, and when you're dealing with something and you got some kind of a hiccup, yeah, first thing is acknowledge it."